real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seung-Hui Cho
Seung Hui-Cho (January 18th, 1984 – April 16th, 2007) was a Korean-American school shooter who committed the Virginia Tech Shooting in Blacksburg, Virginia on April 16th, 2007. He killed 32 people and wounded 17 others before committing suicide. The Virginia Tech shooting is currently ranked the deadliest school shooting in American history, and at the time, it was also the deadliest mass shooting committed by a lone gunman in U.S. history overall, though it has since been surpassed by both the Orlando nightclub shooting perpetrated by Omar Mateen in June 2016 and the Las Vegas shooting perpetrated by Stephen Paddock in October 2017. Virginia Tech Shooting Responsible for the deaths at Virginia Tech University, Cho killed 32 people and injured 25 others on April 16th, 2007. The massacre happened in 2 places, in between a 2-hour interval. First, at his dorm, he fatally shot a resident and an RA student. Some time later, he sent a package, with his videos and manifesto in it to a post office, meant to be received by the NBC. The second part of the attack was more carefully planned. Cho chained all the main exit doors shut, preventing any form of escape. He also left a note warning that if anyone tries to break open the door, a bomb would explode. During this wave of attack, Cho killed 30 students and staff members, with some people killed behind even locked doors. Of all the deaths, 28 were shot in the head. Cho also used hollow point bullets, which is why there were so many deaths, with this massacre being the second worst in US history, after the Bath School Disaster perpetrated by Andrew Kehoe. Death As law enforcement broke through the chains, Cho shot himself. His face was horrifically disfigured from the hollow point bullet that ended his life. List of Victims Professors This is a list of educators who had died in the shootings. Four of the victims were male and one was female. The victim's names are followed by their date of birth, and their age at the time that they were killed. # Jamie Bishop, German instructor - November 9, 1971 (35 years) # Jocelyne Couture-Nowak, professor of French - February 17, 1958 (49 years) # Kevin Granata, professor of Engineering - December 29, 1961 (45 years) # Liviu Librescu, professor of Engineering - August 18, 1930 (76 years) # G. V. Loganathan, professor of Engineering - April 8, 1954 (53 years) Students This is a list of students who had died in the shootings. In total, 27 students were killed. 16 of the victims were male and 18 were female. The victim's names are followed by their date of birth, and their age at the time that they were killed. # Ross Alameddine - September 16, 1986 (20 years) # Brian Bluhm - July 19, 1981 (25 years) # Ryan Clark - May 29, 1984 (22 years) # Austin Cloyd - April 24, 1988 (18 years) # Daniel Perez Cueva - January 5, 1986 (21 years) # Matthew Gwaltney - December 11, 1982 (24 years) # Caitlin Hammaren - May 4, 1987 (19 years) # Jeremy Herbstritt - November 6, 1979 (27 years) # Rachael Hill - July 17, 1988 (18 years) # Emily Hilscher - June 2, 1988, (18 years) # Matthew La Porte - November 20, 1986 (20 years) # Jarrett Lane - March 28, 1985 (22 years) # Henry Lee - November 21, 1986 (20 years) # Partahi Lumbantoruan - April 26, 1972 (34 years) # Lauren McCain - December 20, 1986 (20 years) # Daniel O'Neil - May 9, 1984 (22 years) # Juan Ortiz - February 4, 1981 (26 years) # Minal Panchal - July 17, 1980 (26 years) # Erin Peterson - August 17, 1988 (18 years) # Michael Pohle Jr. - October 15, 1983 (23 years) # Julia Pryde - September 7, 1983 (23 years) # Mary Karen Read - January 30, 1988 (19 years) # Reema Samaha - June 23, 1988 (18 years) # Waleed Shaalan - October 13, 1975 (31 years) # Leslie Sherman - April 9, 1987 (20 years) # Maxine Turner - January 15, 1985 (22 years) # Nicole White - August 23, 1986 (20 years) Gallery Untitled-1.png|Seung-Hui Cho's Photos Untitled 7.png|Cho's Rant Video On The Students Of Virginia Tech Untitled 5.png Untitled 4.png Untitled 2.png ThYQ75OH73 3.jpg ThAG5C20D8.jpg Th5VNE8KLI.jpg Th0JVGIDNI 3.jpg|''Younger Seung-Hui Cho'' Th0E57BHNI 2.jpg|Older Cho 7.png 3.png tumblr_mukv40gLAG1skybryo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgcfztgvBO1rqczqbo1_250.jpg cho.jpg Videos Seung Hui Cho & Virginia Tech Seung-Hui Cho full video Virginia Tech Shooter Category:List Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Modern Villains Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Nihilists Category:Vigilante Category:School Shooters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Mass Shooters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Thugs Category:Stalker Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Artistic Category:Copycats Category:Delusional Category:Creative Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Religious Category:God Wannabe Category:Incriminator Category:Asian Villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Posthumous